creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MasterChief3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Halo 3 : ARBITER.exe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 03:25, January 12, 2013 Your pastas Please write better, more grammatically correct, and less cliche pastas next time. Sex and death. Two things that come once in a lifetime. But at least after death you're not nauseous. 04:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion You have been given a one-day block due to posting a Lost Episode. We are no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic The Hedgehog (this inlcudes Sonic.exe and Tails Doll), B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokemon in general, The Legend Of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn For Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, the Holders series, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, "Lost Episodes" of any sort, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer, Roblox, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read this post for further info. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 01:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 08:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Why Cpl. Peas got blocked Well, I wasn't mean to him, I just critisiced his theory pasta, which wasn't good, and I can't give you the link to it, because it was deleted. He got blocked for claiming he was an admin. He said that he was an admin, and LOLSKELETONS told him he wasn't an admin, so yeah. Let that be lesson for you! (talk) 22:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC)